Currently in data entry applications, two-dimensional grids having cells are often used. For example grid level entry of data, for items like time entry, can be easiest to understand when presented in an X-Y grid where columns conform to dates and rows conform to tasks or subjects. This metaphor relies heavily on existing use of a standard calendar format, and currently is a widely used user interface (UI) format for time entry. Similar X-Y grid formats are frequently used in other data entry applications as well.
However, in many systems more information can or must be associated with some or all of the cells of a grid. Using the time entry example, information which may need to be associated with a particular time entry cell could include overtime rates, location, billable or non-billable categories of the time entry, comments, and other variations. As a further example, in some cases start and stop time needs to be recorded for a task/day cell. Currently, this information is often represented in or linked to the cell using icons and additional dialogs to indicate these fields. These techniques have a tendency to overload the cell in some instances. Using dialogs, typically in the form of dialog boxes which pop up and float (are moveable) on the display screen, is especially problematic as it takes the user out of the context of the grid to present additional fields to manipulate.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.